A Remarkable Birthday Memory
by JMxJLxRT
Summary: Birthday Story for aliciathewolf45. Happy birthday onnee-chan! Warning: There will be OCs in here, but there will be random laughs too. If you don't like it don't read. Please enjoy this little one-shot sis! Happy Birthday!


**HEY GUYS!**

**This is a birthday story for my best friend and sis, aliciathewolf45. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONEE-CHAN X3**

**Note: This thing has some OCxEspioxOC, OCxOC, OcxMighty and a lot of other stuff. **

**Another thing, nobody go and report this stuff or give me hate reviews, cause I made this for fun, so if you don't like it then don't read it. Simple as that.**

**Disclaimer: You already know this stuff so I don't need to repeat myself.**

* * *

**To aliciathewolf45**

**A Remarkable Birthday Memory**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was a calm Saturday morning. The birds were singing, the sun was out, and there was not a dark cloud in the sky.

It seemed as if nothing were to disturb this calm serenity.

"WAKE UP STARRY! WE GOTTA GO!"

" AHHHH! *crash* WHAT THE HELL?! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE WOMAN!"

*sigh* yes _'it seemed' _

Jenni groaned as she pulled the bed covers over her head, waiting to see if her roommate would leave the room and let her sleep.

"C'mon Jen, we've got a lot of work to do today..." Julia said as the pink vixen pulled the covers from the bed.

Jenni glanced at the clock and groaned again. "But why do we have to start at 7:30 in the morning?! You know I don't wake up until 10!"

Julia smiled "Aw c'mon, we gotta get up early so this would work out! It IS your sis' birthday y'know! Now hurry up and get dressed, the guys will be here in 10 min." Julia stated as she left the room.

Jenni stuffed her face in her pillow and mumbled, before she got up and headed to the bath room.

"Stupid mornings waking me up...stupid plans ruining my sleep..."

* * *

**~Another Part Of Town~**

**Normal P.O.V.**

A black cat was just waking up from her slumber, arms stretched out and a yawn crossing her lips.

"Hmmm, that was nice..." She glanced to the side to look at her calendar, her brown curly hair swaying.

She widened her eyes "oh no...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" she exclaimed in repressed annoyance.

_'Why did I have to get up on this day?!' _

"Maybe I can just stay in bed all day, maybe fake a fever or sickness" Alyssa mumbled to herself, gripping the covers with her fists.

"That's not gonna happen." A voice sounded through the doorway, widening Alyssa's eyes.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she formed an ice spear and threw it at the door.

"OH SHIT-" Mighty ducked in time as the ice spear hit the wall behind him. "DAMN ALYSSA! You could've killed me!"

Alyssa glanced at her boyfriend of two years. "Mighty?! You know better not to surprise me like that! You know that i act on instinct sometimes!"

"Yeah well, your instincts will be the death of me..." Mighty mumbled as he approached his girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

"Mighty haha stop please it tickles!" Alyssa protested as Mighty nuzzled her neck.

"You ready for today?" Mighty asked.

Alyssa sighed "no...no at all...I feel as if something bad is gonna happen like always..."

"Hey, c'mon Alyssa, don't say that, this day might be the best day of your life, stop stressing about what happened in the past, alright?" Mighty said as Alyssa nodded.

"Good, now get dressed, we're gonna go party shopping." Mighty announced as Alyssa sighed in defeat.

* * *

"ALICIA!"

"JULIA!"

the two friends greeted and hugged as they entered the home.

"What's with all the screaming in the morning? Can't we have some peace and quiet?" Jenni mumbled as she went down the stairs.

"Hey Jen!" the brown angel-wolf greeted, her blue eyes shining.

"Hey Alicia..." Jenni replied numbly as she plopped onto the chair and used her arms as a makeshift pillow for her head.

"What's up with her?" Alicia asked.

"Jen isn't really a morning person..." Julia clarified as 'said person' groaned.

"Who isn't a morning person?" Espio asked as he walked inside with Rider trailing behind.

"ESPIO!" Julia and Alicia launched and glomped their ninja boyfriend in delight.

"WOAH! Easy girls, easy, I'm not that sturdy." Espio said as he hugged both of them.

"Yeah, even though he's a ninja..." Rider commented as he made his way to Jenni.

Jenni pulled her head up to glance at the dark blue hedgehog, a weak smile making it's way onto her muzzle. "Hi..." she weakly greeted.

Rider smiled "Hey there, don't you think it's time to wake up?"

Jenni groaned in response.

"It's been that way all morning..." Julia admitted as Rider rolled his eyes.

"Alright, time for plan B" Rider said as he hoisted Jenni onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"HEY KNIGHT WHAT THE HELL?!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed as Rider began heading for the door.

"Quiet you, we've got a lot of work to do today..." he stated.

* * *

**~At the Nearest Wal-Mart~**

"Hey Alyssa! Hi Mighty!" Julia greeted the couple.

"Hey guys! Glad that you met up here!" Mighty exclaimed as he did a hand shake with both Espio and Rider.

Espio glanced at Jenni, then at Alyssa. "seems that the dynamic duo aren't so excited today..."

"You have no idea" Mighty and Rider responded.

"Let's just get this day over with. The sooner, the better." Alyssa clarified as she headed to one of the aisles.

**~Minutes later :D~**

"Alright, to make this party happen, we need the necessary stuff. We have colorful balloons, streamers...what else do we need?" Rider stated as he looked through the aisles.

"Hmm, how about noise makers?" Jenni suggested.

"Ah, nah..."

"Sound Screamers?"

"No."

"Pinyatas?"

"Nope"

"Confetti?"

"Nada"

"Balloons?"

"We already have that."

"Scented candles?"

"Why the hell would we need scented candles? It's a birthday party."

Jenni shrugged as Rider pulled the (-_-) face.

"Let's just find whatever we need...What does Alyssa like anyway?" Rider asked.

Jenni tapped her chin in thought "hmm, she really likes Hello Kitty, and she IS a fan of My Little Pony..." Jenni clarified as Rider stared at her in utter shock.

"How old is she turning? Three? Why does she like all that kiddy stuff?" Rider complained.

"For the same reason you like Pokemon..." Jenni countered.

"...touche..."

* * *

**~With Julia and Alicia~**

"Alright, we need to find cups and silverware for this party, now where do we find them?" Alicia exclaimed.

"Uh...over there?" Julia pointed to the glass cups and classy silverware aisle.

"Uh...no not that..." Alicia sweatdropped. "How are we gonna find all this stuff?"

Julia pondered for a bit "Hey Kia, isn't there an aisle for party stuff around here? Maybe we can find those kinds of stuff there..."

Alicia stayed silent for a bit, then grabbed her best friend by the wrist and dragged her across the aisles.

_'It's gonna be a rough day...' _Julia thought as she glanced at the brown wolf.

* * *

**~With Alyssa, Mighty and Espio~**

"Alright, button, button, button...who has the button..." Mighty spoke aloud as he searched the aisle.

"Hey three-year-old! The plates are over here!" Espio shouted from across the lane.

"Look who's talking, a purple ninja chameleon that still watches My Little Pony and has a Rainbow Dash plush, and you're calling me the three-year-old?" Mighty countered.

"Why you little-" "ENOUGH! LET'S JUST HURRY UP AND GET THIS THING DONE! I just wanna head home!" Alyssa shouted out.

Mighty and Espio exchanged glances.

"Must be that time of mo-*gets elbowed in the arm* OW! The hell Alyssa?!" Espio complained, rubbing his arm as Mighty laughed.

"Alright now let's just find the right stuff so we can leave..." Mighty ordered.

"Make sure it's Hello Kitty or this kitty won't be so nice to me *gets smacked in the head* OW DAMMIT ALYSSA!" Espio complained as Mighty let out a snicker.

"There'll be more where that came from if you don't act up!" Alyssa warned.

"Shakespear?" Espio joked, earning another hard hit to the head. "OW I WAS KIDDING!" he shouted, rubbing his head and feeling a little bump on it.

Alyssa just glared in response and walked on to search for supplies.

"Mighty, why do you put up with a bossy and hurtful cat?!" Espio complained to his companion.

"Why do you put up with a spastic pink vixen and a hyperactive brown wolf?" Mighty responded.

"...Touche..."

* * *

**~Back to the Spastic vixen and Hyperactive wolf~**

"UGH WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" Alicia shouted out in anguish.

Julia cringed at the high tone "Uh...Alicia, tone it down a bit...people are staring..."

"I WILL WHEN I FIND THAT DAMNED AISLE! I SWEAR, WHY THE HELL DO THEY MAKE THESE BUILDINGS SO DAMN BIG?!" Alicia complained as a worker walked up to the two.

Julia noticed him approaching and warned her friend "Uh, Kia-"

"I MEAN SOMEONE CAN GET LOST IN THIS CONFUSING MAZE OF CLOTHES AND HOUSE SUPPLIES!" Alicia complained more, unaware of her friend's warning.

"Excuse me, but what may I do for you two?" The worker asked politely.

"WE'RE TRYING TO FI-" Alicia's eyes widen when she turns, a blush creeps up to her white muzzle as she saw a brown male wolf inn front of her. "Uh..."

"Kia? Kia?" Julia called out to her friend, who seemed to be caught in a trance. "Excuse me for my friend, but where is the aisle for party plates and silverware?" Julia asked the brown wolf worker, who sweatdropped at the sight of the two.

* * *

**~In the Party Aisle~**

"Ah, we're done with our part..." Rider exclaimed as he looked over the supplies in the metal basket.

"Yeah, now we're just gonna have to pay for them and wait for the others..." Jenni continued, looking at some cute designs of teddy bear balloons.

Rider glanced at her then stopped and looked around.

_'It's just us...all alone...' _Rider thought as a devious smirk made it's way on his muzzle.

He set down the basket and slowly approached the unsuspecting pink hedgehog, who was too busy glancing at the streamers and noise-makers.

She felt a close presence behind her and turned to see Rider right in front of her face.

She widened her eyes and stepped back a bit, her back hitting the shelves.

Rider's smirked widened as he trapped his arms next to both sides of her shoulders, his hands grasping the shelf.

"Rider, what are yo-" She stopped in mid sentence as Rider's face neared hers, his figure towering over hers.

He had a hazy but mischievous look in his half-lidded eyes that made Jen feel a little weak in the knees.

_'I swear, if he tries something I'll-'_

_**'You'll what?' **_she heard him speak in her thoughts as she gasped.

_'I forgot that you can read minds...'_

_**'Maybe I should remind you more'**_

_'Go to hell'_

_**'Love you too sweetie' **_Rider flashed a smile, his white fangs showing through.

_**'You seem tense'**_

_'That's because you're all up in my face, now get off.'_

_**'What, you don't like this closeness?'**_

_'No, I'm not used to seeing my best friend this close to me, so I want you to back off.'_

_**'That's not what your body thinks...' **_Rider thought as he edged his body nearer to hers.

A blush creeped up from her neck and spread across her face. "Stop...seriously...someone might see us..." Jenni spoke out, pushing her hand on his '_ahem' _chest.

"And I care why?...Let 'em see..." Rider confirmed as his forehead touched hers, their lips millimeters away from each other. Until they neared closer, eyes almost shutting, lips almost there.

"HOLY CHAOS!"

"NO WAY!"

Two pairs of ears perked up as Rider and Jenni whipped their heads to see Alicia, Julia and a worker.

"Uh oh..."

"AHHHHHH!"

***punch***

"OWWW DAMMIT!"

**~Minutes later~**

Rider cursed inwardly as he walked behind the three women, a frozen pea packet placed on his left cheek to soothe the bruise from the hard punch.

The three giggled, well mostly Julia and Alicia, and Jenni was avoiding all contact with him.

"Hey, stop with the hateful look will ya? Be glad that worker gave you a pea packet to heal that bruise of yours!" Alicia proved, earning a glare from Rider and a giggle from Julia.

They had just checked out all the supplies, and they waited outside for the rest of the others to finish up.

**Fortunately...**

"Alright, we got everything, so I'm gonna go finish up, you guys wait for me and don't do anything rash, alright?" Alyssa clarified as she headed out to the check out line.

"So, what do we do now?" Espio asked.

Mighty was too busy staring at the metal carts, which conviently had some folded shower curtains next to the carts.

Espio caught his companion's gaze and smirked in mischief. "Mighty?..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mighty asked, the same mischievous smirk plastered on his muzzle.

"Shower curtian cart sailing?"

"Hell yeah"

"Race ya"

* * *

"YOU GUYS GOT ME KICKED OUT OF WAL-MART!" Alyssa scolded for the tenth time as Mighty carried her bridal style while running away from the staff that chased them.

Espio had a shower curtain draped around his shoulder and torso, and was right behind the two, also trying to escape.

"NOT NOW ALYSSA!" Mighty stated as they reached the main doors that slided open.

"Guys?! What's going on?!" Rider spoke out as they approached the group.

"NOTIMETOEXPLAINGOTTARUNSEEYOUGUYSLATER!" Mighty spoke as he ran past them.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Espio just screamed as he also ran past the group.

"ESPIO!" Julia and Alicia spoke out, afraid for their boyfriend as they ran after him. "Why are you wearing a shower curtain?!"

"Things are getting out of hand." Jenni spoke.

"Time to leave" Rider spoke as he grabbed Jen's wrist,

"Hey wha-" Rider and Jen disappeared into a black mist.

* * *

**~At Alyssa's House~**

"-t are you doing?!" Jenni continued as she and Rider poofed up at the front of Alyssa's house.

"..."

"..."

"...You forgot that I can teleport, didn't you?" Rider asked in a know-it-all tone.

"Shut up douche."

"Only for you, my love" Jenni scoffed at the remark as she pulled a spare key from under the mat and entered the home.

"C'mon, we gotta get to work, everyone that was invited will be here in four hours, so let's make the most of the time..." Jenni ordered as she got the supplies.

"Wow, that's funny, in the morning you weren't so excited to do this party, now..." Rider drifted off.

"Yeah well, I just want to make this party the best birthday party my sis has ever had..." Jenni stated.

* * *

**~With Espio and his fan-girls~**

Espio panted as he sat on the park bench, obviously tired from the run.

"Espio! Are you alright?!" Alicia flew in and sat next to him, rubbing his arm and checking for injuries.

"We saw you running from the Wal-Mart staff! What happened?!" Julia caught up and sat on the other side of him.

"*pant* Shower... *pant* curtain... *pant*...we did *pant* something really...*pant* awesome...*pant* haha" Espio said between breaths.

Alica and Julia exchanged knowing glances. "Mighty's idea?" they asked as Espio nodded with a half-breath laugh.

"*sigh* You really shouldn't let Mighty talk you into these ideas, Espio..." Julia scolded softly.

"Yeah, you might get hurt sometimes...geez, sometimes I wonder if Alyssa can tolerate him that much...it might not be so good for their relationship if he keeps that up..." Alicia clarified.

Espio chuckled a bit and glanced at both girls "I wouldn't worry about their relationship crumbling...Mighty might want to seal the deal with her and make her his."

Julia's and Alicia's ears perked up as their eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

Espio nodded "Yes, he wants her all to himself."

"Permanently."

* * *

**~With Mighty And Alyssa~**

"I'm still mad at you for kicking me out of wal-mart, you idiot..." Alyssa admitted as she walked ahead of him, her arms crossed.

Mighty rolled her eyes and continued to follow his girlfriend.

"Can't we just head home already?!" Alyssa blurted out at him, stopping her tracks.

Mighty raised his eyebrow "sorry sweetie, but not yet..." he responded.

Alyssa groaned, but got a clever idea.

She walked up to Mighty and leaned close to him. "But Mighty, I was thinking that we could both go to my place ansd watch a movie. Y'know, just the two of us...all alone in a big house with no one around..." she spoke, mustering all of the sweetness and cuteness in her voice as she tugged at his shirt collar and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Mighty glanced at her, and his mind drifted to the thought of them being alone.

Alyssa hid a small sly smile as she saw her plan working.

Mighty shook his head "Not today, honey." he denied, looking straight at her with a smile.

And with that, you can hear Alyssa's plan crash and crumble to pieces.

"UGH! FINE!" she shouted in anguish as she shoved him away while he chuckled at her reaction.

"How about I take ya to the mall? We can go hang out there for a while..." Mighty suggested as Alyssa turned to face him.

"Can we go shopping too?" Alyssa asked as Mighty nodded.

"Anything I want? No matter how expensive?" Alyssa asked as Mighty cringed at the thought of 'expensive things' but nodded anyways.

"YAY! C'MON!" Alyssa exclaimed as she tugged her boyfriend along.

* * *

"247 rings and 67 cents."

Mighty cringed in sorrow as he handed the clerk 300 rings, while Alyssa was squealing in delight.

_'It's for her birthday, you gotta make her happy, It's her birthday_,_ make girlfriend happy' _he thought over and over as the clerk handed him the change.

"Hey Mighty! Look! I wanna go there ne-" "STOP!" Mighty interrupted his girlfriend.

"H-How about we take a rest? I'm dying here!" Mighty suggested as Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Fine! But only for 5 minutes!" Alyssa said as she checked out the clothes she bought.

Mighty sighed _'If she keeps this up, I won't have enough money for the present! I need to distract her...' _"Hey Alyssa, we might be heading home soon, go change into something nice..." Mighty told her.

Alyssa blinked "Oh, alright then...' she agreed as she went back into the store and into a dresig room.

_'Finally, my chance' _Mighty thought as he walked away from the shop and headed to the nearest jewelry shop.

_'Gotta find her the right one...'_

* * *

"DONE!" Jenni exasperated as she plopped onto the seating on the porch. She was admiring her work onto the backyard.

The whole backyard was decorated, with white, black and blue streamers, white,black and blue balloons and a banner that said 'Happy 19th Birthday!' There were table with white tablecloths and chairs and there was a huge table to where the buffet will be set.

"Finally...those tables weren't that good to set up..." Rider commented as he sat next to her.

"Hm, I wonder when the caterers will arrive..." Jenni wondered.

"Ah, they'll be here, It's Ms Vanilla's catering, so have some faith in that mother..." Rider advised.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Julia's voice sounded from the inside of the house.

"All of us!" Alicia replied.

"And we've got the cake too!" Espio confirmed.

Jenni sat up and headed inside "Lemme see Lemme see" Jenni said as she approached Espio, who held a large carton box.

She opened the lid just a little to see the cake.

It was red velvet cake, Alyssa's favorite and there were the words "Happy Birthday Alyssa" written on it with white frosting as white chocolate roses surrounded the words.

"Damn, Ms Vanilla really goes all out on these things..." Jenni mumbled "Alright, take the cake outside and put it in the middle of the large table, that's where the buffet will go..." Jenni ordered as the three followed her outside where Rider was resting.

"Wow Jen, you really went all out on this..." Alicia exclaimed as she looked around.

"Yeah, I just want this to be a special birthday for Ali..." Jenni admitted honestly.

Julia glanced at her roommate, then at Rider. "You two aren't dressed yet?!"

Rider glanced at his clothes and Jenni tried to fix her hair "Yeah well, we just finished setting things up...we're waiting for the catering and the DJ to come..."

"Oh we'll do that! Since we're already dressed, you two go and get ready. Everything will be fine!" Alicia spoke out.

Jenni was about to protest, but noticed at what Alicia and Julia were wearing.

Alicia had her blonde hair straightened, and she was wearing a black V-Neck cocktail dress with a ruby red sash that wrapped around her waist, with black knee-length leggings and ruby red high heels. She had black eyeshadow and eyeliner on, with a bit of mascara and red lip gloss.

Julia had her pink curly hair straightened out, and had on a yellow strapless dress with lace that was smoothed from the top but ruffled out at the bottom and it reached to her knees. She had on white wedges and she had mascara and eyeliner on, complete with clear lip gloss.

"Y-You girls look amazing..." Jenni stuttered out, feeling a little self-conscious.

The girls exchanged glances "We know"

"But it's your turn, so you and Rider head home and get ready!" Alicia stated.

"But-" Rider and Jenni started.

"NO BUTS! NOW GO!" Julia ordered as Rider sighed and grabbed Jen's wrist again, and teleported into a black mist.

"Damn you two, you both are kinda bossy when it comes to these things..." Espio admitted.

His girlfriends just smiled "We know!"

* * *

**~With The Two~**

The two appeared in front of Jenni's house.

"So, pick you up in a half hour?" Rider asked as Jenni cringed.

"Half hour? Not much time..." Jenni clarified. "How about just one hour...I'll be done by then..."

Rider nodded and teleported out of there, leaving a trail of black mist to fade away as Jenni stood.

_'*sigh* time to work on myself...'_

* * *

**~With the Almost Broke Armadillo and the Happy-Go-Lucky Birthday Girl~**

"Ah, I look great!" Alyssa squealed. as she twirled around in her newly bought dress.

It was an elegant white straples dress with a light blue bow that tied around the side of her hip. It reached to her mid-lower thighs and it brought out her amazing figure. She had on light blue pumps and she was wearing very thin white eyeshadow that brought out her eyes and had on clear lip gloss and mascara. She wore a fake sapphire crystal necklace and adorened her wrists with glittery bangles.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmnnnnnn" a familiar voice sounded out behind her.

Alyssa smiled and turned to see her boyfriend "Oh Hey Migh-" she stopped herself mid-sentence as she looked at a grey wolf with long black hair that was tied in a pony.

"Wow Alyssa, you sure have grown since we dated in high school..." the grey wolf spoke, his ice cold blue eyes shining.

"D-Damion...What are you doing here?" Alyssa asked, losing her smile.

"What? Aren't you glad to see me again?" Damion asked as he approached her.

As he stepped forward, Alyssa stepped back.

"What are you doing here, Damion?" Alyssa asked more firmly.

Damion just smiled, but it wasn't a sweet smile, it was just one out of deceit.

"i was just walking around the mall, when i noticed your pretty face..." Damion said as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

Alyssa felt disgusted as he looked at her.

"Leave, Damion."

"Why should I?'

"Because if you don't, my boyfriend will-"

"Oh you have a boyfriend now? Where is he? I wanna beat up the guys that stole my girl away.." Damion said as he looked around.

Alyssa's eyes widened. "Your girl?! I'm not 'your girl'! I stopped being your girl when you cheated on me in high school when we dated!" Alyssa spat out.

Damion looked at her in sympathy "I know, and I'm sorry for that, but I realized that It was a mistake and that I still love you, Alyssa..." Damion said, his eyes shining.

"I want to go back to the old days when I would hold you close an-" Damion placed his hand on her cheek, but Alyssa slapped it away.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alyssa shouted.

Damion's blue eyes flashed in anger, but he quickly calmed down "Now Alyssa-"

"What's going on here?" Mighty's voice spoke out from behind Damion.

"Mighty..." Alyssa whispered as Damion looked at her in confusion as she pushed past him and ran to her boyfriend.

Damion turned to face Mighty "So your her boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah? And what of it?" Mighty asked, challenging him.

"I'm Damion, I dated Alyssa in high schoo-"

"I know who you are, you also cheated on her when you two were dating and you left her heartbroken, now give me a reason why I shouldn't pummle you into an oblivion right now..." Mighty told

Damion smirked "well, the reason why is because I'm going to do the same to you, since you stole my girl..."

Mighty raised an eyebrow as Damion bared his fangs and ran at Mighty with a fist raised.

***PUNCH***

***SLAM***

***CRASH***

Damion was sent flying through the air and into the walls of the store after one punch from Mighty.

"Psh, damned jackass...Did you see that Alyssa?" Mighty turned to face his girlfriend, but she wasn't there. "Alyssa?" Mighty called out.

_'Where did she go?!'_

* * *

**~At the Park near the Mall~**

_'Stupid Damion...bringing back bad memories...' _Alyssa thought as tears escaped her eyes, ruining her make-up.

"Why does my birthday have to be one of the worst days of my life?! Why?!" She mumbled out as she sniffed and wiped tears away.

"Maybe it's a sign that you should change it..." an evil voice spoke from above.

_'I know that voice...it can't be!' _Alyssa looked up to see the one and only fat man, Eggman, who was sitting in his Eggmobile.

"EGGMAN! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN PRISON!" Alyssa exclaimed as she jumped out from her seat and got in a battle stance.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! I busted out of course! No puny and weak metal bars can keep this evil mind locked up! HAHAHAHA!" Eggman cackled as he floated above her.

He pressed a button and a greenish clear bubble floated out from the mobile. It hurdled towards Alyssa.

Alyssa created an ice spear and swung it at the bubble. Funny thing is, it stuck to the spear.

"What the?!" Alyssa tried shaking it off but it ended up engulfing the whole spear.

"HAHAHA! YOU SEE THE POWER OF THE PRISON BUBBLE! It engulges the object it touches, but it doesn't let it escape either! Go in and never come out! The PERFECT PRISON!" Eggman shouted as more cleatr bubbles shot out at Alyssa.

She dodged most of them, but due to her high heels, she tripped and one bubble latched onto her leg.

"NONONONONO!" Alyssa screamed as the green bubble covered her whole body.

"EGGMAN!" Alyssa pounded on the inside of the bubble with her fist, but it wouldn't break.

"Enough of that, Cat, we've got work to do..." Eggman said as a mechanical claw sprouted from the mobile and latched onto the bubble containing Alyssa.

"EGGMAN! LET HER GO!"

_'I know that voice too well...' _"YOU LITTLE RAT! OF COURSE IT'S YOU! SONIC T. HEDGEHOG!" Eggman bellowed as he turned to face the blue blur himself.

Sonic flashed his trademark grin "You're supposed to be in prison Egghead..."

"Yeah, what happened?" Mighty asked as he walked up to stand next to Sonic.

"MIGHTY!" Alyssa's muffled voice shouted out. Mighty glanced at her, then glared at Eggman.

"You're going to regret ever taking Alyssa, fat man."

* * *

Jenni gasped as something struck her heart.

_'Something's wrong...I can feel it...'_

"Hey Jen! You ready yet?" Rider called from downstairs.

"Y-Yeah! I'll be right down!" She called out and check herself out on more time in the mirror.

She was wearing a golden sleeved top whose sleeves reached her elbows and were slit from the shoulder down to show off the skin. She was wearing jean shorts that reached to her lower thighs and had golden and bronze designs on the side and on the back. The outfit itself showed her curves. She wore strapped high heels and put on golden bangles on both her arms, along with mascara and eyeliner with some clear lip gloss. She also had her quills straightened.

She walked down the stairs as Rider turned to look at her.

As soon as his eyes caught sight of her, his breath hitched.

_'D-Damn...' _

Jenni smiled nervously "well, how do I look? Is it too much?"

Rider had a blank look in his eyes as his pupils dialated a bit.

"U-Uh Ride-MMPH!" she was tackled to the wall, her legs wrapped around Rider waist and his lips onto hers.

_'W-What's happening?!' _

His lips were rough against her smooth glossy ones, his hands gripping her waist, and she found out that her eyes were shutting close and she kissed back with more force.

He grazed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance and she opened to let his tongue wander.

His grip tightened more on her waist as she tugged at his dress shirt. He bit down gently on her lower lip and sucked the part.

Even though she was enjoying the adrenaline and the feeling, she started to squirm as her lungs burned.

_'Need...to...breathe!'_

Rider released his mouth from hers, letting her gasp for air as he dug his face into her neck.

"Nnngghh, Kn-Knight..." she squealed as she felt him kiss the cleft of her neck.

The grip on his shirt loosened as she went and grabbed his quills, pulling his lips back onto hers.

"Hnnn..." she sounded through as one of the hands on her waist started to travel slowly upwards onto her stomach.

Jenni pushed him back a bit as he dove in again to her neck.

"Kn-Knight, we gotta-ah~mmm" she stopped mid-sentence as he nibbled a bit onto her neck.

She stretched out her neck more for better access to him. "Knight we gotta stop!" she slurred through panting.

"It won't matter if we're a little late..." he muffled out, his muzzle still in her neck.

"I-I ~ah~I know b-but-" Jenni bit down on her lip to surpress a moan "Hnnnnngg..."

"Y-You'll mess up my hair..." she squeaked out as she felt him lick a part on her neck.

He froze at the comment and pulled back, head lowered. She glanced at him, worried. _'Did I say something wrong?...'_

He raised his head to glance at her. Lips swollen and red, cherry colored muzzle from adrenaline, and beautifully hazy, unsure brown eyes.

_'Yep, we're both hooked.' _

He raised his head more and leaned in to where their foreheads touched. He smiled slyly at her.

"Fine, since you love your hair so much, we'll stop. But this ain't over." Rider clarified as Jen nodded in eager agreement.

He backed up and removed his grip on her waist and let her legs fall to the floor.

Jenni fixed herself up one last time, making sure of everything.

"Hm, if it weren't you and your stubborn need we wouldn't even being going this party tonight." Rider said honestly.

"That bruise on your cheek looks a little lonely, how about I give you another one to make it a pair?" Jenni asked honestly.

"Alrighty then" Rider changed the subject "ready?"

"Hm I dunno, do I look like I had just made-out with my best friend?" Jenni asked as she took his arm.

Rider just smiled like a Chesire Cat in response. "Not best-friend, but recent boyfriend."

"wait wha-" And with that, there was only black mist left behind.

* * *

**~At Eggman's Lair~**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST TO EGGMAN!" Alyssa complained to the two guys, each of them in seperate cages.

"Hey, that bubble stuff is tricky shit, Alyssa..." Sonic defended.

'yeah well, I guess I expected more from Mobius' greatest hero..." Alyssa mumbled.

Sonic threw an annoyed expression at her, then turned to Mighty. "Hey dude, how can you stand her sometimes?"

Mighty looked at him, then at his torn girlfriend. 'it's not easy, but I try. Besides, today isn't one of her best days..."

Sonic's eyes widened "oh yeah, Happy 19th birthday Alyssa, I was heading towards your place to the party but i guess I found the party girl before the party, hehe" Sonic joked, but Alyssa didn't even look his way.

"...*sniff* why does this happen to me..." Mighty's and Sonic's ears perked over to the saddened black cat in the corner.

"Why is it that everytime my birthday comes, something bad happens? *sniff* *tear* I've never done anything wrong, but still, the day I was born is always the worst day of my life..." Alyssa admitted to herself as tears escaped.

"Alyssa...Alyssa look at me..." Mighty called out as he stood up and gripped the bars on the cage.

Alyssa raised her head from the ground and looked at him with tear-stained cheeks. "What?"

"Look, I know it's been a rough day but you can't let this affect yo-" "CAN'T LET IT AFFECT ME?! WELL IT DID! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Alyssa snapped at him.

Mighty stayed silent, letting her rant "FIRST THING THAT HAPPENED TODAY WAS THAT I GOT KICKED OUT OF WAL-MART!"

"You got kicked out of Wal-Mart?" Sonic asked as Mighty nodded.

"THEN COMES UP DAMION WITH HIS SHITTY GIRLY PONY TAIL AND HIS FAKE PRAISES AND HE BRINGS ALL THE BAD STUFF HE DID TO ME BACK TO MY MIND! JUST WHEN I FORGOT ABOUT THEM!"

Sonic snickered at the comment of a pony tail.

"AND FINALLY, TO END THIS 'WONDERFUL' BIRTHDAY, I'M GONNA GET ROBOTCIZED BY AN OVER-SIZED FAT OBESE EGG! SO YEAH, IT DOES AFFECT ME!"

Alyssa screamed and approached her boyfriend, gripping the same bars that seperate them.

"So you have no right, no damn right to say that..." Alyssa concluded as fresh tears welled up in her brown eyes.

She lowered her head, her hair hiding her face like curtains as tears dripped from her face.

She felt warm gloved hand cup her face as Mighty raised her head to look at him.

He looked at her with warm eyes. "Wow, even when you're torn to pieces, you're still beautiful. You know why i fell for you?"

Alyssa swallowed a bit.

"I fell for you not just for your looks, but that kick-ass personality of yours. When you were working in the Chaotix, you faced every challenge with a stong heart and a spark in your eyes. You were always ready for the day, no matter how bad it seemed, you never broke down. And it's no diferent that today. It may be your birthday, but you have faced worser days than this, and you still came out on top. We're still here, you're not a robot yet, you're still alive. So don't lose your faith. And remember what you used to tell us when things got really bad? Do you remember?"

Alyssa glanced at him "I-I said that, e-even in times of hell, there's a little ray of good that streaks out..."

"Exactly, and since today was seriously hell for the both of us, I'll be the one to give you that little ray of good..."

Alyssa blinked "W-What do you mean?"

"I'm glad that there's a witness" Mighty glanced at Sonic.

Mighty then took a deep breath "Alyssa, we've been dating for the past two years, we've had our share of fights and dark days but I guess that's normal for a couple. A-And we've always gotten through the tough times, and we've shared the most amazing moments with each other. A-And now that I've thought about it, I know what I want, and what i want is for you to be mine forever, Alyssa."

Alyssa couldn't believe her ears as he continued.

"You've changed me into a new person. I've fallen for you so hard that I doubt i can ever get back up again. You're beautiful, strong, faithful, sensitive and your ice powers can kick ass in battle. Even to this day I've been wondering how an idiot like me can be so lucky to find a girl like you. So..." Mighty trailed off as he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and got on one knee.

"Alyssa the Cat, please make the happiest person in Mobius. Will you marry me?" Mighty proposed as he opened the velvet box revealing a stunning silver heart-shaped diamond ring with small light blue sapphires surrounding it.

Alyssa widened her eyes at the ring, she unable to process words.

"What wrong Alyssa? Cat's got your tongue?" Sonic joked from the backround.

"Y-Yes, I'll marry you...Mighty" Alyssa said, finally finding her voice.

Mighty smiled in relieved shock and joy as he took the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

She brought up her hand to admire the ring as tears welled up again. "I love you Mighty." She said as she kissed him through the small space that the metal bars could provide.

"Y'know, I really didn't want to propose here of all places, but oh well..." Mighty admitted as Alyssa giggled.

"B-But how will we get outta here? In a few minutes one of us is gonna go become a robot..." Alyssa reminded.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Sonic spoke out "I got a wrist communicator, so Knuckles and Tails are gonna be here in no time to bust us out. I mean, we can't have the fiances stay here and not get married!" Sonic concluded with a wink as Mighty mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

"Damn, I wonder what the others are doing right now..."

* * *

**~Back at Alyssa's house~**

"Where are they? Mighty's not picking up..." Espio said.

"I really do hope they won't be late, cause the guests are getting impatient..." Cream stated as she looked around.

"How long do you think Alyssa will take? I'm looking for some cake.." Silver commented.

"Hmph, what's a party if the guest of honor isn't here yet?" Shadow stated, his arms crossed.

"...If they're not here in the next ten minutes I'm heading for the cake..." Silver clarified, earning an eye-roll from Shadow.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Is it red velvet?" Shadow asked.

"Yep"

"I'll have some too, since it'll be impolite..."

"Your logic is screwed up"

"Your mind is screwed up"

"Why you littl-"

"HEY EVERYONE! THEY'RE HERE!" Rouge shouted out as the Sonic Team came out with Alyssa and Mighty walking in first.

Alyssa's eyes widened in amazement as her backyard was fully decorated. "Oh...wow..."

"Damn, they went all out didn't they?" Mighty commented.

Alyssa looked to see her best friend approach her. "Hey Jen, you did all this?! It's amazing!"

"Thanks...but what's up with your make-up? And you hair? What happened Ali?" Jenni asked as she pointed to Alyssa's hair.

Alyssa sweatdropped "Well-"

"It's a long story, we'll talk about it later. Right now, this title 'birthday party' isn't working..." Sonic spoke out.

Everyone was confused except for the trio.

"W-Whadaya mean by that, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Mighty...care to take the lead?" Sonic asked as Mighty nodded.

"Alyssa and I decided instead of just having a birthday party, it can be an Engagment party also, since, I proposed to Alyssa an hour ago" Mighty clarified as everysingle pair of eyes widened.

"A-A-Alyssa? Is that true?" Amy asked.

Alyssa smiled and held up her hand, showing off the diamond ring to everyone. "I'm afraid so..."

No one spoke. There was silence for a bit until.

"Ali, holy chaos..." Jenni approached her as Alyssa neared her also. "You're getting married..." Jenni said as she locked hands with her sister.

"OH MY CHAOS YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Jenni exclaimed as they both began squealing and rejoicing in happiness.

And soon enough, everyone agreed and celebrated the new fiances.

Well, I wouldn't say _everybody..._

"Haha, you should've known better than to bet with me, Rider..." Espio stated as Rider handed him a 50 ring bill.

"Stupid Chameleon, hope you choke on that money...You're lucky that Mighty proposed today..." Rider mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Julia approached her boyfriend with Alicia trailing behind.

"Ah nothing ladies, just discussing the huge announcement that Mighty gave us..." Espio clarified.

"Aw, you could stop with the act Espio..." Alicia advised.

"yeah, I mean we both know that you knew that Mighty would propose today..." Julia said as Rider turned to Espio with a death glare.

"You knew?" Rider said in a deadly tone.

"Uh...I'll see you girls later-Oh Shit" Espio finished as he started to run for his life.

"YOU LITTLE CHEATING MOTHERFUCKER GIMME BACK MY FIFTY RINGS!" Rider protested as he ran after the chameleon.

Rider tackled Espio to the ground and they both started to wrestle.

"GIMME MY MONEY BASTARD!"

"HELL NO ASSHOLE!"

"I want in on this!" Vector announced as he tackled the two and also started to join in wrestling.

"AYE BREAK IT U-WOAH!" Mighty, trying to stop them, also got brought in the fight.

Rouge and the girls watched them fight. She glanced at her work partner Shadow "Hey Shadow! Care to help break this up?!"

Shadow raised his eyebrow as he chewed on his red velvet cake. "Nope, I'm alright."

"Yeah, we're enjoying good cake here..." Silver commented as he cut himself another piece of cake.

Julia and Alicia exchanged glances and sighed. "Boys..."

* * *

"Hey cousin, where are the plastic cups?" Amy asked as she searched the cupboards of the kitchen.

"They're on the bottom cupboards, cousin..." Jenni answered as she examined her nails.

Amy brought out the plastic cups and turned to her cousin. "Y'know Jen, you did pretty good on this party...Everyone's certainly enjoying themselves..." Amy admitted.

Jenni tore her gaze from her nails and looked at her cousin with love "Thank you Amy, i really tried to do my best..." Jenni thanked with a tilt of her head and a sweet smile.

Amy smiled back but then noticed something weird on her cousin "Hey Jen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away..."

"Who gave you that hicky on your neck?" Jenni's eyes flashed wide open as she heard the question.

"...Cousin, I'll tell you some other time, let's just enjoy this night in peace and harmony..."

"It was Knight Rider wasn't it?"

"...yes..."

"...*sigh* You're hopeless, Cousin..."

"Oh you have no idea!" Alyssa stated as she wrapped an arm around Jen's shoulders.

Alyssa glanced at her sis, then noticed her neck "Onnee-chan, why do you have a hickey?"

"...(-_-) *facepalm*"

* * *

**Done! **

**Hoped you enjoyed it Ali! **

**If you review nicely we'll give you red velvet cake, m'kay?**


End file.
